DXW Thanksgiving Takeover 2017
Card Lethal Lockdown Match The Prestige (Joe Hendry, Joe Coffey, El Ligero, B.T. Gunn, & Travis Banks) vs. Mobile Suit Gundam Force (Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell Sr., Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, & Chang Wufei) 10-Man Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Timmy Turner, Mokuba Kaiba, Hope Estheim, & ????) w/DXW Social Media Champion Peter Pan vs. Kyuss (Buzz, Kinzer Wheeler, "El Tigré" Manny Rivera, & 2 Other Members of Kyuss) w/Shura Six-Woman Tag Team Match Sakura Hagiwara, Revy, & Sombra vs. The New Dangerous Alliance (Candace Flynn, Diane, & Juri Sanada) w/Paul Heyman "I Quit" Match Pentagon Jr. vs. Joe Higashi Ash Ketchum vs. The Sinful Neglect DXW United States Championship BLK Jeez © vs. Myst Motone 8-Man Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match JSA (Gohan, Goten, Samurai Jack, & Zero) vs. Bullet Club (Kenny Omega, The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson), & "The Villain" Marty Scurll) Six-Woman Tag Team Match The Beautiful Blonde Babes (Jenny Realight, Tracey De Santa, & Holli Would) vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, & Demencia) DXW Global Television Championship Lucas North © vs. Terry Bogard DXW Global Women's Championship Risty Jackson © vs. Sawyer the Cleaner Preshow Six-Woman Tag Team Match The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) vs. The Gundam Sisters (Lucrezia Noin & Hilde Schbeiker) & ???? Kevin Owens vs. Andy Bogard ThanksgivingTakeover2K17Preshow.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17Preshow2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17BeautifulBlondeBabesvMinstressesofSociety.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17JSAvBulletClub.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17DXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17AshKetchumvSinfulNeglect.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17PentagonvHigashi.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17SakuraRevySombravDangerousAlliance.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17LostBoysvKyuss.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K17ThePrestigevMobileSuitGundamForce.jpg Results *P2. Amida Arca was revealed as The Gundam Sisters' mystery partner. After the match, The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator, Zeena, & Demencia) walks into the ring and assaulting The Saiyan Shield. Lord Dominator hits Fasha with #1 Leaderboard, Zeena hits Caulifla with Z-Drop, and Demencia is assisting Lord Dominator and Zeena to hit Kale with Triple Powerbomb. Afterward, The Mistresses of Society are celebrating as the crowd boos at them. *1. The ending of the match was Risty sets up for ArkBird, but Rouge the Bat arrives at the ring apron to distract the referee Ryoko Sakomoto until Roberta arrives and blinds Risty Jackson with flour and Sawyer the Cleaner hits Risty Jackson with Slice and Dice to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Sawyer the Cleaner, Rouge the Bat, and Roberta are celebrating Sawyer's championship victory. *2. After countering Buster Wolf, North sets up for GTS on Bogard until the crowd explodes as Chuckie Finster rushes to the ring with the kendo stick and starts beating Lucas North with it as the referee John Cone stops the match. After the match, Chuckie is still beating Lucas North with the kendo stick and hits him with Art of Bravery until Kevin Owens rushes to the ring and Chuckie escapes unharmed. Chuckie walks to the back after he yells at North & Owens, "That's what happened to me, Tommy, & Kimi!". *3. The ending of the match was Lord Dominator sets up for #1 Leaderboard on Holli Would until The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) arrives at the ringside to confront The Mistresses of Society. Holli tags Tracey De Santa in and hits Lord Dominator with Fame or Shame to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, The Mistresses of Society and The Saiyan Shield are brawling each other as the security rushes in to separate the teams. *4. After accidentally knocking the referee Red Shoes down by both men, The Sinful Neglect hits Ash Ketchum with Original Sin until Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum comes to the ring apron. The Sinful Neglect confronting Delia and Delia sucker punches The Sinful Neglect then Ash Ketchum hits him with Welcome to Pallet Town to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Ash and Delia Ketchum hug each other as the police arrive and arrest The Sinful Neglect for intimidation on Ash's family and attempted murder on Ash. *6. Before the match, BLK Jeez got on his "Free Meek Mill" t-shirt during his entrance. After the match, Myst Motone and BLK Jeez shake each other's hands for the code of honor. *7. After the refusal to say "I Quit" after the weapon shots to bust each other wide open, Joe Higashi sets up for Tap or Snap, but Pentagon Jr. counters and locks him up with The Sacrifice to break his arm. Pentagon than say to Joe "Higashi, di que renuncias, o te romperé el jodido brazo! (translation from Spanish: "Higashi, say you quit, or I'll break your fucking arm off!")" Higashi tries to struggle but the pain is too much for him. Higashi screams in pain that shouts "AAAHH!!! FUCK YOU, PENTAGON! (taps out) I QUIT! I QUIT!" The bell rings and Pentagon Jr. breaks Higashi's arm with The Sacrifice. *8. After Sakura Hagiwara, Revy, & Sombra are in the ring, The New Dangerous Alliance (Paul Heyman, Candace Flynn, & Diane) arrives at the stage. Heyman introduces himself to the crowd and then introduces the newest member of the New Dangerous Alliance, Juri Sanada to the crowd. Crowd cheers and boos as Juri arrives in the ring with Candace, Diane, & Heyman. The ending of the match was Juri locks Sakura up with Spider's Web, but Revy breaks it up and hits Juri with Black Rock Stunner, then Candace hits Revy with CKO, then Sombra hits Candace with Hack Bomb, then Diane hits Sombra with Gideon, and Sakura lifts Diane and hits her with Triple German Suplex, but Juri locks Sakura up with Crossface and she taps out. After the match, Sombra and Revy help Sakura up until Juri lifts Sakura's arm up as Candace, Diane, Heyman, Sombra, and Revy are applauding with a standing ovation. *9. The Lost Boys' newest member was revealed as Makoto Itou from School Days and Kyuss' newest members were revealed as Ben Richards and the debut of Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy & Tekken 7. After the match, The Lost Boys and Kyuss members are coming back to the ring as the crowd chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME (5x)". Shura and Peter Pan are staring at each other until Peter Pan and The Lost Boys are standing on one knee to an amount of respect with a standing ovation. Afterward, Kyuss and The Lost Boys are burying the hatches as they are celebrating together as the crowd cheers. Than both Kyuss shouts "Fear of Kyuss!" and The Lost Boys shouts "Bangarang" to the crowd at the same time. *10. After a bloody massacre with weapon shots by both teams, Heero Yuy goes to the top of the cage and dives Joe Hendry through the table with an elbow drop then hits him with Wing-Zero Piledriver to deliver a pinfall victory. After the match, Mobile Suit Gundam Force is celebrating inside and outside of the 6-sides of steel to close the show. Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Matches 8-Men Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match 10-Men Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match Miscellaneous *Backstage, Ash Ketchum was happy that his mom helped him win against that psychopath, The Sinful Neglect. Delia Ketchum told her son that it was nothing but she was glad that she called the authorities to lock The Sinful Neglect up in jail for threatening them and attempted murder on Ash. Ash then thanked his mon as Delia told her son that it's time to go home as Delia walks out with her son. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2017